Fractured Dimensions
by Celtic Crusader
Summary: First story! After a series of disasters all across the globe, the League and the Team are faced with a new challenge. Heroes rise from a tear in the multiverse, but will they be accepted? I own no one from DC, only my own characters! The later chapters are better!
1. Arrival

"Team, report to cave immediately, Batman out."

"You'd think one day he'd stop being so serious. I mean, look at Rob, ow!"

Kid Flash winced as Artemis hit him on the head, as usual. He never got away with anything when she was around. Robin smirked at Aqualad, both of them seeing the bigger picture between the two. The other members of the team (Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna) either smiled, or gave no notice of the event while walking to the mission room.

The team chatted as they walked, with Robin and Kid Flash arguing about Batman's mannerisms. After entering the room, the team saw rather than just Batman, all of their mentors, or in Superboy's case, "genetic donors". Though, due to the circumstances, Zatara was absent.

"Batman, what's going on?" Robin asked with genuine concern. "The League mentors never meet in the cave without a good reason!"

"Yeah, Flash, or Arrow, someone tell us what's going on?!" Kid Flash said/yelled.

Batman sighed, looking on to the team with an unknowing expression. The other mentors had the same looks on their faces, confusing the team even more.

"Team, we have called you here for a very important task. There have been tremors in many major cities, including: Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, Central City, and even in Atlantis. Normally, this would appear to be a villain, or a series of natural disasters, but it appears this is not the case. Star Labs has been analyzing the energy signature, and it is not one of pure technology, nor of pure magic according to Doctor Fate. It seems as though…"

A tremor then began to shake Mount Justice, interrupting Batman. The tremors across the world began again, this time in unison, with Happy Harbor at the center of things. The sky darkened over Mount Justice, and a tear appeared in the sky.

"Everyone outside, now!" Batman ordered to both the team and the League members.

Everyone headed for the main exit of the cave, with Flash and Kid Flash arriving first. They looked into the sky, and couldn't believe what they saw. It looked as though time and space was tearing itself apart. As the others arrived, they too looked on in fear of the sight.

"Maybe if we ran fast enough, Flash and I could set everything back into order?" Kid Flash asked the mentors.

"Sorry KF, but I don't even think that would stop this….look out!" Robin yelled, pushing Kid Flash out of the way of a bolt of lightning from the tear.

As the lightning got even worse, a light appeared within the tear, and five bodies fell from the tear, which closed behind them. Superman and Martian Manhunter flew up to catch the falling bodies, when they appeared to come to life, with one of them creating an energy field around them. As they landed, the League and the team got a closer look at them. The one who created the energy field was in a green cape and cowl, wearing black and gold on his suit, with a cross in the center. He wielded a staff that had seemingly come out of nowhere. The next one they saw was dressed in near civilian clothes, other than his hood concealing his face. His jacket and hood were both purple, and he had a large "N" on his chest. Standing next to him was a shorter, dark skinned boy. He wore a blue, skintight suit, with two K's on his chest, and lightning symbols over his suit. He wore goggles over his eyes, and electricity crackled around him. Near the green one stood a boy in bright blue and white. He was fairly tanned, and seemed ready to fight the strangers who stood opposite them. Lastly, behind the others stood a gray and red suited man, with a red cape, and a combination of goggles and a bandanna over his eyes and mouth. He had gauntlets that seemed to contain something, but no power radiating from him. The five strangers looked unto the League and the Team.

"Alright, where are we?! Start talking before I really get mad!" The one in light blue screamed, mostly at Superman.

"Why don't you start by telling us who you are!" Kid Flash yelled back at the boy. "First you cause a bunch of earthquakes all over the world, and now you show up at our doorstep?! Who are you?!"

"Everyone, calm down! You, in the purple, start talking, now!" Batman ordered at the younger man.

"Alright, fine. Call me the Nigerian. The hothead over there is Harpy Eagle, the one in blue is my partner, the Kinetic Kenyan. The guy in green and gold is the Celtic Crusader, and the one in red is Alley Fox. We're the Legion, who are you?"


	2. Legion

"**Everyone, calm down! You, in the purple, start talking, now!" Batman ordered at the younger man.**

"**Alright, fine. Call me the Nigerian. The hothead over there is Harpy Eagle, the one in blue is my partner, the Kinetic Kenyan. The guy in green and gold is the Celtic Crusader, and the one in red is Alley Fox. We're the Legion, who are you?"**

"We have no record of any "Legion" existing on Earth. We will ask you again, who are you?" Martian Manhunter ordered at the group of teens.

"J'onn, do what you must." Superman said to the Martian. "We can't let a group of metahumans run around on their own."

The League and team members seemed to agree, with the exception of Superboy, who looked enraged due to Superman's words. Superman always seemed to forget that Connor had issues with mind games.

"You're treating them just like I was treated at Cadmus! If we don't hear them out, we're no better than Desmond!" Superboy yelled at Superman, with anger in his eyes.

"Listen Super….boy, this is a League priority now, not yours! Stand down!" Superman retorted to his clone.

The two Kryptonians were at each other's throats, until the boy clad in red, apparently called Alley Fox coughed to get the groups attention.

"AHEM! Now listen, we aren't here to fight you, or cause trouble. We don't know how we got here, and we would like to find out. Please, if you will, step aside, and we will be on our way. If not, we are easily prepared to use force." The teen spoke calmly, but the underlying tone of his voice reminded the team of a certain Bat.

"Look kid, I admire the confidence, but there's twelve of us, and only 5 of you. The odds are stacked in our favor, so just come with us quietly until the League can figure everything out." Said Green Arrow, in an attempt to keep the groups civil.

"Wrong answer Robinhood. Fox, let's even the odds a bit." Nigerian said with a smirk on his face. He began to crack his knuckles, knowing what was about to come. "Been a while since I've been able to get into a good fight like this!"

"How do you even plan to even the-"

Alley Fox then pressed a switch on his gauntlets, activating what appeared to be a boom tube under the League members, leaving only the team to stand against the Legion. Miss Martian looked on in horror as her uncle was taken with the other Leaguers.

"NO!" She screamed telepathically. She lifted the Alley Fox into the air telekinetically, and prepared to throw him down when she was blown away by a gust of wind from Harpy Eagle.

"As much as I wanna see Fox hurt, I'd rather see you on the ground, lady. Now why don't we go for take two?!" He yelled his final words at her before propelling himself with a large gust of wind, and crashed into her, bringing her into the nearby woods. "Telekinetic huh? We fought someone like you once, though she was better looking." The boy taunted her, just begging for her to try something risky.

"Better looking huh? Why don't we try this then?!" Miss Martian yelled as she transformed back into her white martian form, hoping to psychic blast the Harpy Eagle, but just as she got him in her sights, he disappeared into the sky.

Meanwhile, the two teams had begun their own similar face-offs, with Nigerian taking on Superboy, Crusader against Zatanna, Kinetic Kenyan against Kid Flash and Aqualad, and Alley Fox against Robin and Artemis. The individual powers seemed to parallel each other, making nearly even matches.

"That all the speed you got kid? I may not be as fast as Flash, but I can at least keep up with, HEY!" Kid Flash yelled the final part of his statement, due to Kenyan using his apparent control over electricity to boost his speed, and grab Kid's goggles right off of his face.

"You were saying? Look, I really don't want to fight either of you, just let us go on our way and-"

"Not happening. The League had the intention of keeping you all on lockdown until they could figure out where you were from, and their wishes shall be kept!" Aqualad roared as he charged the other boy with his water bearers.

Meanwhile, Alley Fox seemed to have some trouble against the combined efforts of Robin and Artemis. Robin barraged him with birdarangs, while Artemis fired multiple explosive arrows at him. He had crouched behind his cloak for protection, but the duo figured that they had him beat.

"Ceasefire Artemis! I think he's down! Now we can go help the ot-"

Alley Fox has seized his chance, and jumped out from behind the cloak, completely unharmed. He knocked Robin to the ground, and took Artemis out with a sort of gas from his gauntlets.

"Sorry birdy, but we can't stay." Alley Fox said to Robin, before sending out an electrifying pulse from his gauntlets, knocking out the boy wonder.

Crusader and Zatanna were locked in a battle of magics, though Zatanna had questions for the other magic user. How was he using spells without any incantations? Her timing was a bit better than his, but still, she had to physically say her spells in order to use them. Where was he drawing his power from?

"Come on, at least give me a challenge! Even Wilson had a stronger presence than you!" Crusader said to the girl, with her picking up on a slight Irish accent from the boy. "Why don't we just end this?" He then vanished from her sight. She looked around frantically for him, but spotted him nowhere. "Now." He said from behind her. Before she could react, she felt a force enter her mind, and all she saw was black, then, nothing.

Nigerian was holding his own against the Boy of Steel, matching him punch for punch, though Superboy seemed to be the stronger of the two. Neither had drawn blood from another, but it was clear that both were nearing their peak.

"Why don't you just quit?! I'm stronger than you, and can take more of a pun-"

Superboy was cut off as Nigerian leaped at him, hitting him in the gut, and sending him flying, just as Harpy Eagle had returned to the field. "Eagle, take the air away from him!" Nigerian yelled to his airborne comrade.

"On it bro!" Eagle smirked as he begin to fly around the airborn Superboy, sucking the oxygen out of the area he was in. Superboy tried with all his might to stay awake, but hey, half human, gotta breathe sometime. Superboy crashed to the ground, unconscious. "We may need to help the others! Come on!" Eagle said to Nigerian and Crusader.

Kenyan had managed to knock out Kid Flash with a stray bolt of lightning, but Aqualad was proving to be a challenge. The Atlantean was calm and level headed, and appeared to have experience fighting against a speedster. Just as he was about to charge, Nigerian appeared in the sky with Eagle, landing behind Aqualad.

"Kenyan, speed bolt, plan four!" Nigerian yelled as he held Aqualad's arms behind his back.

"Got it!" He began to crackle with electricity, distorting the view of his body ever so slightly. He then charged at Aqualad at full speed, leaping into the air at the last second, and slamming his fist down on the Atlantean's head, releasing the charge he had built up unto the boy. Aqualad yelled in pain, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"All we have left is the green girl! Where'd she go?" Eagle asked, looking around for her.

"Right here hothead." She said from behind him. Before he could turn, she had grabbed him, and again prepared for a mental assault on him. Just as she was about to strike, she felt fire all around her, making her drop the boy, and fall with the rest of her team.

Crusader lowered the conjured fire, and helped his teammate off of the ground. "I think we may want to leave, while we still can." Crusader said to the others.

"Agreed, let's go." Alley Fox said, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

The Legion then either ran, flew, leaped, or grabbed one of their teammates, leaving the team unconscious outside Mount Justice.

"Robin…Robin, wake up!" Batman said to his protégé with concern in his voice. The boy wonder sat up slowly, looking around, seeing the other members of the team in the same state he was.

"Batman…..we lost. We couldn't even handle a bunch of rookies!" Robin said to his mentor with a broken look on his face. "We failed….I'm sorry Bru-Batman…."

"Batman, you may want to take a look at this!" Green Arrow yelled from the control console.

Batman rushed over to the console, with Robin not far behind him. When they arrived, they saw a fox head showing on the screen, with a file attached to it. "Open it." Batman ordered to Green Arrow, who complied with a nod. The screen began to flicker, and the image was replaced with only one word: Legion.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I realize that some of you may think that I overpowered my OCs but, think about it like this. The team's experience comes from fighting villains that they either have previous knowledge of, or training from their mentors and Black Canary. The Legion fought unpredictably, and with a different sense of style. Crusader's magic differs from Zatanna's completely, as his is drawn from another source. As for the others, all will be explained in due time. Please review! New chapter in a day or two!**_


	3. Questions

**Batman rushed over to the console, with Robin not far behind him. When they arrived, they saw a fox head showing on the screen, with a file attached to it. "Open it." Batman ordered to Green Arrow, who complied with a nod. The screen began to flicker, and the image was replaced with only one word: Legion.**

_With the Team…_

"Legion…..they called themselves that before, didn't they?" said Kid Flash as he sped into the room, closely followed by the rest of the team. "Well, now we know who they are, and from that beating we just took, we know a bit about what they can do. My question is how they thrashed us so easily, when our powers seemed to be exactly the same?!" He exclaimed with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well, maybe not exactly the same. At least not for my own fight. Crusader, I think that was his name? He didn't have to say anything to create his spells, he just….did them." Zatanna spoke with a slight strain in her voice, as if trying to figure out just where the boy drew his power from.

"It was all just some sort of trick Z. Just smoke and mirrors, nothing to be worried about!" Kid Flash stated confidently, still, at least not verbally, accepting the existence of magic.

"Wally, you know that magic exis-"

"Enough! Team, I want individual reports on each of these fighters made. If we're going to find them, and figure out what they want, we need to know what we're up against. Dismissed." Batman walked off to the Zeta tube with Green Arrow.

"BATMAN: 02, GREEN ARROW: 08" The two Leaguers disappeared in a flash of light.

"Alright team, so what do we know about this other…..team?" Aqualad spoke in a serious tone, hoping to find some answers. "I witnessed two in combat. The one in blue, Kinetic Kenyan I believe, not only had speed that seemed to rival the Flash, but also control of electricity. These combined were too much for Kid to handle. I believed I had a chance, due to fighting against someone that fast before, but they were prepared. My body absorbed some of the charge that he sent into me, but that combined with the speed of his attack rendered me useless."

"He wasn't as strong as I was, but he could take a hit pretty well. I would have beaten him, but that…Eagle guy knocked me out cold. I would have been able to get away, but I still can't fly! Agh!" Superboy yelled the last statement, slamming his fist against the wall as he did. "Next time, they won't be so lucky!"

"Easy Superboy! Alright, so that's a magic user, no idea where he gets his power, a speedster faster than Wally, and has control of lightning, someone with super strength, and then there's the guy that Artemis and I fought. He was on the same combat level as me, and I was trained by Batman! Gadget wise, it looks like everything he has comes from his gauntlets, except for his cloak, which I guess protects him from any damage." Robin stated, while typing things into his wrist computer. "Miss M, did you get much information on the Eagle kid?"

"Only that he seems to fly using wind, and was fast enough to avoid my psychic abilities. Oh, he's also cocky, if that helps. I would have gotten him! How could they know about the fire?" M'gann said with slight fear in her voice.

Robin typed everything into his wrist computer, creating profiles of each of the so called 'Legion'. He then pulled images from the security videos of the battle, to match a picture with the profile, in order to best plan their next move.

_Meanwhile, at the Legion of…..wait no. With the Legion…._

"Did we really have to leave then? Things were just getting good! We had them beaten!" Exclaimed Harpy Eagle with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "We could have gotten some information out of them, but no, we had to just run away!"

"You saw who they were with! We fought people our age. Those others…..we were lucky Fox was able to send them away. How'd you manage to do that by the way?" Nigerian gave a questioning look to his teammate, and co-leader of the team.

"Tapped into some technology while everyone was arguing. Something called a 'Boom Tube'. Looks like it did the trick though. As to why we left when we did, it was the right call. Take a look at this-"He pressed a button on his gauntlet, and a holo screen appeared above it, similar to Robin's. It showed the League coming back about ten minutes after the group had fled. "Look at the size of them! I know that we worked well against those that, I think it's safe to assume, are their protégés, but we may not fare well against full grown adults. Remember our last fight with Alastair's group, and how much trouble we had? We won against this team because of what we learned then: be unpredictable and unorthodox. That may not work against the adults." He then began typing away unto his gauntlet screen, seeming to be focused in on it.

"Mind telling us what you're doing? I mean, if anything, we need to set up some kind of base of operations. At least we had the Lair back home. Doubt we'll be able to get anything like that here…wherever here is." Crusader had an underlying tone of sadness in his final statement, having already been away from his actual home before.

"I'm trying to get the girls here. If anything, we're going to need help if another battle arises. Nix would be perfect against the green girl, seems like they have similar powers. As for Siren, well, I could have used some help against the Archer. Gabriel, come here for a second." Gabriel (Celtic Crusader) walked over to the Alley Fox, wondering what was going on. "I'm going to use that boom tube again to try and get the girls here, but I need you to use magic to lock on to where they are back home."

"Wait, why don't we use this to just go back? Why would we stay here?!"

"We're staying, because I barely have a hold on this tech now. If something goes wrong, we may end up somewhere worse, or end up dead. Now, Gabriel, if you please."

Gabriel's eyes began to glow bright green as he drew on his power. He was still learning the full extent of what he could do, but he was sure he could manage to locate someone! Fox opened the boom tube in front of him, as he channeled his energy through it. "I think I have them! Quick! Bring them in! The connection is a bit weak!" Alley Fox pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet, and suddenly, two girls fell out of the boom tube.

The first to stand was a girl with shoulder length red hair, and ice blue eyes. She looked around the room, and ran to the others with a smile on her face. "We thought you were dead!" She exclaimed to the others.

The second girl stood a bit shakily, and as she stood, energy like wings faded from her back. She had jet black hair, and had hazel eyes. "Marcus! You're here!" She ran to the Nigerian, apparently called Marcus, and jumped into his arms.

"Nice to see you ladies. Have a nice trip?" Gabriel said with a smirk on his face to the girls. "Jamie, looks like you missed Marcus after only a few hours! Do we need to get you two a room or something?" He said the last part with a slight laugh in his voice.

Marcus shot a glare at Gabriel and sighed. How could he go from being so serious to this tricky nature? *Must be an Irish thing* he thought to himself. "Enough kidding around! Now that we're all here, we need to find somewhere to go." He said in an orderly tone to his team, hoping that they would pay attention, but then noticed a certain blue clad member missing. "Wait a minute….where's Gavin?"


	4. Shopping?

**Marcus shot a glare at Gabriel and sighed. How could he go from being so serious to this tricky nature? *Must be an Irish thing* he thought to himself. "Enough kidding around! Now that we're all here, we need to find somewhere to go." He said in an orderly tone to his team, hoping that they would pay attention, but then noticed a certain blue clad member missing. "Wait a minute….where's Gavin?"**

_Woods outside Happy Harbor: June 16_

The others looked around questioningly for their Kinetic friend. He'd been standing right by Harpy Eagle while Marcus was talking, but vanished without a trace. Could he have possibly gone back home someh- Nope, there he was, back again in a blue blur.

"Sorry about that guys, had to find a bathroom somewhere!" Exclaimed Kenyan, otherwise known as Gavin, to the others. Everyone rolled their eyes in response. "Oh, I may have found a place where we can set up shop! It's maybe 20 miles west of here?"

"Are we talking middle of nowhere, or packed in a civvy area? I mean, I know that I can change down to civilian clothes, but you all are still fully geared up! We may want to find a mall or something." Gabriel said to his teammates. He could always switch clothes with magic! "Maybe if I change down, and then go get things in town?" His eyes glowed green again, but nothing seemed to happen. "Okay, maybe that doesn't work here. Usually I would just change clothes from something I had back at home, but since we aren't home…"

"Alright, so we stick to the other plan. We need to get into town, undetected, and get clothes. Nothing too flashy, don't need to draw attention to ourselves. Now getting in without being seen…..Gabriel, can you put a cloak on us?"

"I mean, I suppose. Too bad we don't have cloaks in general, then we wouldn't need to find clothes!"

"Alright, ignoring that, we need to get into town. I suppose for the time being, we walk. Keep the cloak up, and no one stray from its border." Fox said in an orderly tone.

As this was going on, Marcus (Nigerian) had a scowl on his face. He was the leader of the team, so shouldn't he be giving the orders? Granted this wouldn't be the first time that he and Ellis butted heads about things. Whenever it came to a decision, the two had different ways of going about things: Ellis with the tactical approach, and Marcus with the frontal assault. Though this time, he had to agree that Ellis made a decent plan.

"Okay, can we get things moving? Sitting here in the woods isn't getting anything done!" Nix finally spoke up to the group, most of whom had been twiddling their thumbs. "You can explain everything on the way, but really, we need to go." She looked at Eagle and Crusader, who had taken the time to start playing rock, paper, scissors. "Now!" She mentally yelled at the two, causing them both to flinch.

"Okay okay, cool it Nix. No need to melt our brains. Last time you got like that, I had a ringing in my ears for weeks!" The Harpy Eagle said to her with a glare.

"Jonathan, get going before I make the ringing last for a few months!" She all but yelled at him when saying this. Eagle may be a good fighter, but he was just so immature! Gabriel was a bit better, as he knew when to act serious, but the two of them combined drove her insane sometimes!

"Enough! We're going! What's this place called again?" Marcus asked the rest of his team, Gavin specifically.

"Happy Harbor, pretty weird if you ask me." Gavin replied.

_Mount Justice: June 16_

"Okay team, listen up. Batman wants me to report this all to him, but if you ask me, this is our priority, not theirs. We fought against the group, and know what they can do first hand. Security from the cave went down as they were leaving, so I wasn't able to figure out where they went to, but lucky for us, during the fight, I slipped a tracer on Fox." Robin explained the situation to the team, each member knowing what had to be done.

Robin activated a holo map in the center of the room, and it had a red dot that was heading from the woods outside the cave right into Happy Harbor! Superboy cracked his knuckles at the sight of this, as it was time for a rematch.

"We need to follow them into town, but discretely, heavy on the 'dis'. If they realize we're following them, it could lead to another fight, and someone getting hurt. Civilian gear for this mission, meet back here in five. Oh, you two may need these." Robin gave out orders, and tossed pairs of sunglasses to both Superboy and Aqualad, who had no way of concealing their faces during the first encounter.

The team came back after a few minutes, dressed in their regular civilian gear, and headed to the bioship. The tracker said that the unknown group was in the Happy Harbor mall, so the team took off, and headed that way.

_ Happy Harbor Mall: June 16_

"You think this'll work? I mean, I know they couldn't see my face, but what about you all? You'd be better off in a Halloween store than here!" Gabriel joked to the other guys in the group, the girls having gone to a different section of the store. "Well, what do you guys think?"

Gabriel stepped out in black converse, black jeans, a black t-shirt with an emerald green button down over it, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. Around his neck, he wore a silver trinity pendant, and he wore dark rimmed glasses (nonprescription) on his face.

"Well, you blend in better than Jonathan right now. I found him looking at cyan colored sweats. Nothing screams 'Hey, look at me!' more than brightly colored gym clothes." Said Gavin to Gabriel, having already found civilian gear. He wore blue jeans, blue and white shoes, a black shirt, and a blue hoodie over it, hood down.

"Can't be worse than when Jamie decided to take Marcus shopping, after that, I didn't think he'd step out of his room for days!" Ellis joked, having stepped out of a changing room himself, wearing gray jeans, red and white converse, a maroon shirt, and a gray fedora. "She tried to make him wear pink, though; I thought that was her color." He said to the others nonchalantly.

The three laughed, then heard a groan from the last occupied dressing room. "Alright, look. It was one time, and she thought it looked good. It wasn't that bad." Marcus stated as he walked out, a bit more dressed up than the others. He wore black and white shoes, dark jeans, a purple and black argyle sweater with the sleeves pulled up a bit, and a purple watch. He then walked out and looked around the store for Jonathan, spotting him almost instantly. "Yeah, we need to get him into something else before we leave." He laughed a bit, and headed out with the others.

Harpy Eagle or Jonathan Escobar as a civilian was walking around, having dressed in his own personal colors, feeling confidant. He saw the other guys walking towards him, and waved them over, though when he saw the looks on their faces, he knew something was up.

"What's the problem guys? Did the girls get into a catfight over the last tank-top?" He joked, hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"Now, just hear us out on this, but we all agree that you may want to change into something a bit more….subtle." Explained Gabriel to the younger boy. "You're gonna stick out worse than Marcus in a pink shirt." He joked, making Jonathan laugh at the memory of that.

"You sure? I mean, you all seem to be in your colors, minus a few details." Jonathan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but these are all dark, and regular clothes. You look like you're going to a gym in Panama." Ellis said to him straightforwardly.

Sighing in defeat, Jonathan headed back to the dressing room, coming out a few minutes later, wearing cyan and black sneakers, dark jeans, a black jacket, and a white t-shirt. "Better?" He asked the others with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Much better, now all we need to do is find the girls, and we can get ou-"Marcus was cut off by a scream from the lower level of the mall. "Never mind! They can meet us down there! Go!"

_**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a few days! We moved to a new apartment, and didn't get internet until now! I've had a bit of writer's block, but things are running smoothly now! Now, for my characters, I'm gonna give you basic information, nothing going into their origins yet, as well, no spoilers!**_

_**Marcus Clay – Codename: Nigerian. Abilities: Super strength, enhanced durability**_

_**Gavin X – Codename: Kinetic Kenyan. Abilities: Super speed, lightning generation and control**_

_**Gabriel Quinn – Codename: Celtic Crusader. Abilities: Magic**_

_**Jonathan Escobar – Codename: Harpy Eagle. Abilities: Wind generation and manipulation**_

_**Ellis Beckett – Codename: Alley Fox. Abilities: Gadget array stored in gauntlets. Cloak that hardens into an advanced titanium alloy for protection.**_

_**Jamie Stills – Codename: Siren. Abilities: Energy wing formation and a siren screech.**_

_**Allison Gains – Codename: Nix. Abilities: Telekinesis and telepathy.**_

_** Also, I'm having some issues with the codenames of Nigerian, Kinetic Kenyan, and Celtic Crusader, as they seem a bit too race based, and too long. If anyone has any ideas, that would be great! So please! Read, review, and enjoy!**_

_**-CC**_


End file.
